


期间限定

by fufufuuu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: y2/上班族和甜品师于2017.1
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	期间限定

1  
樱井翔第二十三次跨进山风甜品店的大门，一如既往的，准备打包一块最喜欢的起司蛋糕带走。  
对熟悉的金发店员先生微微笑着点了头，准备点单时，却惊觉，柜台里原先一直摆放起司蛋糕的位置，正摆放着几块豆乳蛋糕。再扫一眼整个甜品柜，哪里还看得到自己心爱的起司蛋糕的身影。

“你好，请问起司蛋糕已经卖完了吗？”

“先生，您常买的那种起司蛋糕是期间限定的，截止到昨天为止，今年的销售期已经结束了。”  
金发的店员先生揣着手站在柜台后面，看着一脸苦相的熟客先生，软绵绵地回答。末了像是不忍心似的，又补了一句：“我们店的豆乳蛋糕也卖得很好哦。”

2  
樱井翔拎着打包好的豆乳蛋糕低着头走在回家路上，步伐沉重。  
自从上个月搬来新家开始，他就爱上了山风甜品店的起司蛋糕，几乎每天下班都要去打包一个带回家。

刚搬来新家的那天，同事大野智陪他在新家收拾打扫完，太阳已经快下山了。两个人一起出门吃了个晚饭顺着马路溜达，路过离公寓不远的山风甜品店时不约而同眼前一亮，进去各自挑了几个喜欢的蛋糕，才各回各家。

樱井翔和大野智都是甜品男子，顾名思义，两个人都挺喜欢吃甜食。  
山风甜品店的甜食很是和樱井翔的口味，起司蛋糕是他最喜欢的。可是樱井翔万万没想到，这才吃了不到一个月，自己就要和可爱的起司蛋糕说再见了。

3  
樱井翔隔天再去山风甜品店的时候，果不其然，甜品柜里还是没有起司蛋糕的身影。

“店员先生，你们店里真的不会再卖起司蛋糕了吗？”

“唔，昨天的蛋糕不和您的口味吗？”

“诶不是不是，豆乳蛋糕也很好吃！我只是…觉得突然吃不到起司蛋糕了心里好空虚啊…”  
樱井翔对着店员先生白花花的小脸蛋语气忍不住有些委屈。

“啊，这么喜欢啊…”  
二宫和也有些憋不住笑。  
“那我之后帮您问问店长，能不能把起司蛋糕做成常规产品。”

“啊真的吗！”  
樱井翔的双眼唰得一下亮了起来。  
“其实也不用啦…我就是吃了那么久稍微有点儿舍不得，店长做成期间限定一定也有他的理由吧…不用为了我一个人这么麻烦的…”  
樱井翔像是在对二宫和也解释又像是在自说自话，说到最后声音都被自己吞进了肚子。  
“还是不用了店员先生！你们家的蛋糕都很好吃，每个我都很喜欢！起司蛋糕的份就，等到下一次期间限定的时候，啊，是明年了吧，不过没关系我才搬来没多久，那就来年再见吧！”  
樱井翔的表情一下子又明快了起来，就差对着二宫和也挥挥拳头以表决心了。

“啊，这样。真是谢谢你呢，顾客先生。”  
二宫和也看着面前穿着西装的好看男人，还是没忍住，呼呼地笑了起来。

4  
其实二宫和也就是山风甜品店的店长。  
他从巴黎的甜品学校毕业回国，就自己开了一家甜品小店自产自销。自家竹马相叶雅纪，和自己一起从巴黎回来以后，大部分时间都在实家的中华料理店充当看板郎，只偶尔在旺季时来自己店里帮帮忙。  
至于要付工资的店员什么的，二宫和也的小店是不需要的。  
大概是自己最近赶着潮流染了一头金发，才让樱井翔误会了自己的年龄，以为自己只是个打工的店员吧。  
嘛，不过也没什么大不了的就是了。

二宫店长几乎是第一眼就看上了甜食男子樱井先生。

那时候他还不知道对方的名字，也不知道这位好看的顾客先生到底是个什么人。只是在好看先生和他那位长得很像烤黑面包的朋友先生，一起买完蛋糕离开以后，悄悄地失落了一小会儿。  
说起来，二宫和也开店也有一阵儿了，却很少见到像樱井翔这样闪闪发光的顾客。  
那个人大概自己都不知道吧，他认真挑选小蛋糕的神情有多可爱。

哎，也不知道之后还见不见得着了。  
二宫店长感叹命中美景不常在啊。

万万没想到，仅仅相隔了一天，樱井翔就又来了自家甜品店。和昨天不同，他是在天黑以后的下班期间独自一人来的，也没有买别的小蛋糕，打包了起司蛋糕就笑眯眯地回去了。

似乎自家起司蛋糕很和他胃口呢。  
二宫店长第一次觉得，原来自己的手艺这么有用啊，多值得骄傲啊。

后来几乎是每天，樱井翔都会在下班后来山风甜品店打包一块起司蛋糕带回家。  
中途有一次，在樱井翔下班之前，起司蛋糕就卖完了。二宫和也第一次看到樱井翔失落的表情时，差点没忍住说要再给他现做一份。  
从此以后，每天的起司蛋糕二宫和也都会专门给他留一块，估摸着樱井翔差不多快下班要来了，再撤去放在蛋糕旁边的预定小牌。

其实自家的起司蛋糕做成期间限定这件事，也不是多么严肃的事情。  
起司蛋糕是二宫和也非常拿手的一款甜食，可是他习惯原料用的一款奶油奶酪最近却断了货源。  
其实换一款来做也不会多么费事，但说起来奇怪，二宫和也虽然是个甜品师，也非常喜欢自己的职业非常享受做甜品，他本人却对吃甜食没有多么大的兴趣。  
当初反复做了许多遍换了许多原料吃了许多个试验品才定下的方子，现下让他再花费差不多的功夫挑一款替代的原料，可真是有点为难。

吃试验品这种事情，都让自己来做可不能够啊。  
二宫店长想了没多久，就决定了还是等货来了，再继续卖起司蛋糕吧。

二宫店长也没有想到的是，一直都开开心心来，客客气气买完蛋糕就高高兴兴走的好看先生，会在买不到起司蛋糕以后突然跟他交谈起来。

或许其实他本来就是那样的人吧，话挺多的，情绪多变，却专一又长情。  
只不过自己没有发现吧。

是多么新鲜活泼又生动的人啊。

5  
第一次对话以后，接下来的每天，两人几乎都会来来回回聊上几句。

好看先生樱井翔，是新闻社的上班族，搬来附近住得很开心，喜欢甜食，尤其喜欢起司蛋糕。  
也害怕发胖，会在早上吃蛋糕，有时会配拿铁。  
樱井翔还喜欢听歌喜欢看电影，却大部分时间都是一边看报纸一边吃甜食。因为同时做太多喜欢的事情的话会太幸福，要有一项需要专心的事情来刺激神经。

可是这样下去也不是个事儿啊。

二宫店长看着自己一点点养胖的樱井翔，心里又开心，又有点不是滋味。  
二宫店长连烤黑面包先生的名字叫大野智，非常喜欢钓鱼这些个事情都知道了，对方却仍然乖乖地顺着自己的介绍叫自己“nino”。  
自己也从来没有机会告诉他，他不是店员先生是店长。  
樱井翔天天夸好吃的小蛋糕小甜饼都是他做的，是他给樱井翔做的。  
他很喜欢樱井翔吃他的小蛋糕，他很喜欢樱井翔。

这样下去不行吧。自己什么都不说的话。

这样下去哪天才能换自己尝到甜头呢。  
二宫店长一天天沮丧了起来。

虽然两个人樱井翔很喜欢自家的甜食，虽然两个人很聊得来，但是他什么都不问，但是对自己什么都不好奇的样子。叫他如何是好呢。  
这样真的，太狡猾了。

6  
终于，在卖给樱井翔第七十八个小蛋糕以后，二宫和也对樱井翔推门离开的背影小声说了一句“拜拜”。

樱井翔觉得今天买到的栗子蛋糕夹杂着一些微妙的苦涩味道。  
是有点任性的微微的苦，却把栗子和起司奶油的甜衬托得更加突出，十分美妙。总得来说还是水平高超。  
明天要向店员先生夸一夸店长的手艺。  
虽然自己平时也没少夸就是了。

7  
二宫店长把自家小店暂时地交给了全能大厨相叶雅纪，自己溜回曾经待过的料理学校当起了甜品短期班的教员。

樱井翔在山风甜品店看不见金发小先生的第三天，终于察觉到了不对劲。  
前两天还想着店员先生是不是休假了，但意识到在这之前自己和店员先生几乎都是全勤时，他心底突然升起了一丝没由来的慌乱…

“您好，请问之前那个金发的店员先生这些天休息吗？是生病了吗还是？”

“啊，你说nino啊，他是店长啊。不过最近我们学校缺甜品老师，校长把他骗回去带小崽子了。”  
和nino很不同的高个子店员帅帅的笑着露出八颗牙，说出的话却让樱井翔震惊了好几下。

这么说一直以来就是nino做蛋糕给我吃的？  
他就是店长的话…那我那些夸店长的话等于都是直接说给他听了？  
他回去教学生了那谁做蛋糕给我吃啊？

樱井翔都不知道自己现如今的心情到底是震惊还是失落还是悲伤还是难过了。

喂喂樱井先生，不说山风甜品店还照常开着，你面前这个帅高个，他也不是吃素的呀。

8  
“二宫老师，你不开心吗？”  
甜品小班的班草松本润一下课就凑过来了二宫身边。

“唔，没有啊？”  
二宫摘下口罩疑惑地看向松本润。

“你刚刚打发奶油，是用蛋抽打的…”

“怎么了吗？”

“现在谁还用蛋抽打奶油啊搅拌机就在你手边上啊biubiubiu十几秒就好啦示范也没有你那样子的啊！”

“……”

“而且nino你刚刚表情好凶哦…奶油跟你又没有仇的啦！”

“要叫老师！”

“……不！”

“小润为什么要学做甜品呢？”

“……nino的思维好跳跃啊。”  
“因为喜欢啊，喜欢做甜品，想要让吃到的人变得幸福。”

“这样啊…”

“你还没有回答我的问题！你不开心，你为什么不开心啊？”

“因为…太贪心了，不止希望他能吃我做的蛋糕觉得幸福，还想让他因为我就觉得幸福……只是因为我，就好了……”  
“但是，这样不行的吧，明明人家都不知道我是谁啊只是喜欢蛋糕而已吧……”

“老师！”

“诶？”

“你怎么这么没用自信啊！我……我……”

“嗯？你？”

“我……我第一次吃你做的蛋糕的时候都要爱上你啦！”

“……诶？”  
“诶？？为什么啊？？？”

“做甜品是要用心的，你不是说过吗？”  
“而且你做蛋糕的样子那么可爱，那么认真，那么……”  
“nino是真的很喜欢做甜品吧！能一直吃到nino做的甜品的人，简直就是世界上最幸福的人了！”

“哎…老师逃跑了！老师你别跑！我看见你耳朵红了！”

9  
那个人就是单纯喜欢甜品吧，不是因为是我做的，才那么喜欢。  
要是他也和小润一样喜欢我的甜品，又或者，有一点点喜欢我的话，就好咯……

10  
喜欢的！一定喜欢的！老师你相信我！  
因为主角一定是互相喜欢然后才谈恋爱做一些羞羞的事情的。

11  
接到樱井翔电话的时候，二宫和也以为自己在做梦。

“店长先生！你好狡猾！都不告诉我……每天听我夸你心里一定很爽吧！”

“…还好还好，我也没少被人夸。”  
超爽的啊！  
明明穿着西装一脸精英的样子，看到小蛋糕就变得傻兮兮的。  
但是你又不问我！我怎么告诉你我就是店长啊！ 

“那……你什么时候回来啊？”

“我现在在学校教课呢。”

“那你…那你不回来了吗？”

“还不一定呢……”

“你不回来谁给我做起司蛋糕啊？”

“我不回去也有人给你做，相叶先生的手艺不比我差。”

“可……可他不会特意给我留起司蛋糕啊……”

“……你知道了？”

“嗯……阿智有一次出外勤到这附近，想打包蛋糕回去的但是最后一块起司蛋糕有人预定了。”

“……”

“但我那天下班来，最后一块起司蛋糕还在呢。”

“樱井翔，你好啰嗦。”

“nino，相叶最近总是卖巧克力蛋糕给我，可是你不回来，我吃巧克力蛋糕都是苦的了。”

“那你…那你减肥吧。”

“二宫和也！你……原来你嫌我胖啊！”

“诶，没有啊……”  
你不肥啊现在挺好的真的呜呜呜呜。  
“我教完这一期学生，就回去。”

“啊……好！那我等你回来。”

二宫店长挂电话的时候，弯弯的小猫嘴巴几乎翘上了天。  
相叶雅纪给樱井翔电话号码的时候大概没有告诉他，二宫和也本来就是被关系好的老校长抓回去带短期生的。就算樱井翔不打电话来，不出一个月，他也要回去山风甜品店了。

嘛，不过也没什么大不了的就是了。

12  
樱井翔的脸一点点慢慢地凑近，二宫和也下意识地屏住了呼吸，瞳孔有些微微的放大。  
等到对方柔软的唇贴上自己嘴角的时候，他觉得自己的心跳怕是漏了一拍。

樱井翔闭上眼之前满眼只有二宫和也亮亮的眼神，脑子里又像是煮开水又像在放烟花。  
其实之前每天二宫和也给他结账的时候，他都忍不住偷偷盯着他的眼睛看。  
多好看的一双眼睛啊，浅浅的琥珀颜色却那么闪闪发亮，到底是沾了多少晶亮亮的蜜才能看上去那么可爱那么甜呀。

不管了，不管了，怎么样，亲都亲了，店长先生会生气也好再也没有明天了也好，此刻樱井翔的时间里，只剩他和二宫和也的这第一个吻了。

樱井翔在二宫眼皮上嘬了一口，然后沿着他的脸部线条缓缓下移，伸出舌头舔了舔二宫和也的下唇，撅嘴含住了他的下唇唇瓣轻柔地吮吸着。  
二宫的嘴巴软软的甜甜的，蓝莓慕斯一样的还有些微的凉意。  
舌尖略过牙缝时，樱井翔惊觉二宫和也的牙关松松的，像是受到了鼓舞，想也没想，舌头就抵进了二宫和也的口腔，找到他的舌头，纠缠在了一起，强势地掠夺着他的呼吸。

但樱井翔没有立刻感受到二宫和也的回应，强压着欲望睁开眼又将两人的距离拉开了些，猝不及防看到的情景是二宫和也微翘的嘴角边缘有一滴唾液快要顺着下颚流下。他下腹一紧，想也没想又贴了上去。  
舔舐着，侵略着，纠缠着。  
樱井翔抬手揽住了二宫和也的后颈，不断不断地加深这个沸腾着的亲吻。

二宫和也的理智早在樱井翔含住他的下唇时就和咕嘟嘟沸腾着的焦糖锅子一样沸腾了。  
他放肆地纵容樱井翔与他不知疲倦地唇舌纠缠，却又不忍不住分神思考该不该回应要如何回应，等樱井翔终于彻底离开他的唇舌与他额头相抵用相同频率大口喘气的时候，他发现自己已经硬得不行了。

樱井翔也硬了。硬得他难受。

要不是这样他也不会让这个吻结束。

樱井翔不知道接下来要怎么办，他一方面期待着二宫和也的回应一方面又祈望着下一秒永远不要到来。

和二宫和也打完电话以后两个人每天都保持着电话和邮件的联系。今天是二宫和也回来的第一天，樱井翔下班后第一时间就冲到了店里。

二宫店长竟然不是金发了，染回了深色还剪短了一些。  
糟糕，看上去比之前年纪还要小，穿着体恤戴着围裙好像未成年呀呜呜呜。  
怎么办我每天都穿着西装nino会不会觉得我特别老啊？  
一直坐在窗边看着柜台的樱井翔完全没有意识到自己的视线有多么灼热。

终于等到了打烊时间，樱井翔第一次被二宫店长带到了山风甜品店的后厨。看着不大却挤挤当当十分整齐的厨房，想到店长先生每天就是在这里，忙忙碌碌地做出一个个好吃的小蛋糕时，樱井翔立马就感觉有些热气上头。

等他回过神来以后，就已经是这幅他鹊巢鸠占，压着店长先生在休息室的沙发上唇齿厮磨的境况了。

客厅的时钟滴滴答答地走秒，樱井翔从没觉得时间这么漫长，漫长得他有些窒息。

在他几乎快要不知所措地隔开两人距离时，一直保持被动状态的二宫店长不由分说地捉住了他的手腕，抓住樱井翔的右手按在了自己胯下。

“不许跑，自己闯的祸自己收拾。”

樱井翔的手贴上二宫的一瞬间，他就没忍住倒吸了一口凉气，用力维持着声音的幅度，颤抖的尾音让樱井翔感受到了真实的鼓舞。

感受到二宫腿间和自己同样的炙热温度，樱井翔迅速无师自通地扒下了两人的裤子，把他们炙热硬挺的两根一起并在手心堪堪握住。听着二宫急促的小声喘息他自己也快要喘不上气，手掌稍微用了些力气来回搓揉着滚烫的柱体，随着自己手上动作的加快，两人的呼气声都越来越重。

两人的唇舌又紧紧纠缠在了一起，交换着稀薄的氧气。

几乎是同时，樱井翔和二宫和也一起有些抽搐地泄了出来。极大的快感让樱井翔爽到叹出了声。  
他从没想过不是真正的做爱也能舒服到这个程度，说是他近三十年的人生中最舒服的时刻也不为过了。  
二宫店长的味道甜得可怕，是他尝过一次以后这辈子就再也戒不掉的甜。

是的了，再好吃的起司蛋糕也没有kazu甜。

没等两个人喘匀了气，壮汉樱井翔就又一次饿虎扑食状压住了店长先生。

“喂喂sho酱……”

“不吃起司蛋糕了，吃你。”

end.


End file.
